<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Past, present and future by Chenqing_Bichen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28072662">Past, present and future</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chenqing_Bichen/pseuds/Chenqing_Bichen'>Chenqing_Bichen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Real Person Fiction, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, Assassin!Wang Yibo, Handler!Xiao Zhan, Light Angst, M/M, Underworld, Will tag more as we go</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:41:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,483</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28072662</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chenqing_Bichen/pseuds/Chenqing_Bichen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Xiao Zhan is one of the best handler (middle-man) in underworld known as Mr. Rabbit, his transactions from the client to hitter as clean as his white gloves (his sigil), no trace of any communication for it to be traced back to either his client or hitter. </p><p>Wang Yibo is an extraordinary hitman, known as Bào (豹) and as his name once he sets his eyes on his target, it's as good as dead meat. Never failing. He likes middleman who can keep it clean. So he frequently takes clients from Mr. Rabbit, despite that they have not met yet.</p><p>In their world, there's only one rule that you can't kill another family's member unless given a contract which rarely happens.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan | Sean</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter-1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/rideka/gifts">rideka</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Happy birthday Ride. I don't know what you expected when you thought of this prompt but I hope you like it. Have a great day babe. I love you. Anna babe thank you so much for the quick beta.</p><p> </p><p>Also this is going to be focused a lot on underworld stuff (which can be inaccurate but yk) and might get a bit gory later on which will be tagged as we go but just for safety.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It is almost midnight when he gets the message he has been anxiously waiting for. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"It'll be done." </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Three words, just </span>
  <em>
    <span>three</span>
  </em>
  <span> words, and half of the burden he had been carrying for almost three years has now been lifted. He reads it again just to reassure himself and lets out a deep breath. </span>
  <em>
    <span>It is finally going to happen</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He can maybe find a little bit of peace after years. Maybe think of those times and be able to say he's at least avenged </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span>, wasn't as helpless as years ago.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He ran towards the end of the basement when he heard the scream, but all he saw was a blur of a van, and some steps farther, a small pool of blood with a helmet near </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>his</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> bike. He looked around, shouting </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>his</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> name, but there was no answer - only ringing silence.</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>A knock on the door brings him back from the memories of </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> day. It feels like all that happened just yesterday. The smell of </span>
  <em>
    <span>his</span>
  </em>
  <span> blood as fresh as it had been that day in the basement. He shakes his head and gets up to answer the door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"As expected, you are still here," Ming-ge comments as he lets himself into his office. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I- I was just waiting for the confirmation."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I know, that's why I came to check on you. How did it go?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's been accepted by bào." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ming-ge nods, patting his back. "What do you plan to do next?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What do you mean?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He knows it's not about the contract Ming-ge is asking but still doesn't know what he is talking about.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ming-ge sighs, making him frown. "All right, I'll say it as it is. Do you plan to continue as Mr. Rabbit?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why won't I?" he asks, incredulous.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, you see: what brought you here will be done soon. So, I don't see why you would want to stay."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And I don't see why you think I want to leave. There's nothing left for me to go back to, ge. Don't you know it all?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He's feeling tired and annoyed that he would be asked this after he has found some sort of semblance of a family in the world where he least expected it. A world he stepped in after losing everything he had, knowing it was the only place he could maybe get his revenge for losing that one last thing that was precious to him. Give them the fate they deserved for taking </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span> away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then, he found these people who not only helped him become what he is now and get ready to exact his revenge, but also understood and supported him like how friends would. Ming-ge was there from the start, and he doesn't know why he asked that. Or maybe he does.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry, Zhan-Zhan. I didn't mean to make you feel bad or hurt you. You know how our world is and I don't want you to get so stuck that you can't leave."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hearing that nickname brings a small smile on his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What if I don't wanna leave?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ming-ge gives him a smile, his eyes understanding. "Well, then good for our team. Want a drink?" He walks towards the rarely used drink rack to take out two glasses.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You know that these years haven't trained me enough to hold my liquor, ge," he says, rolling his eyes. Ming-ge loves to dig on how much of a lightweight he is. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, you have to practice more." Ming-ge hands him a glass of whiskey with half soda. "The party isn't even 2 months away."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ah, yes, the welcome back party for the patriarch of the Zhou family. It'll be his first time attending such a party. He didn't want to attend, but, well, some people in their business can't be refused on such a merry occasion.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He clinks glasses with his boss. "Here's to another chapter of life." And then downs half of it, grimacing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He hopes he can do more for his found family's name and can think of </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span> with less guilt.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter-2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>They are at the party and almost met but fate had different plans.</p>
<p>CW- Xiao Zhan is not at a very good place, mentally, in this chapter so head in accordingly. It would be better soon I promise.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm so sorry it took me this long to publish next chapter. I'll try to finish next chapter quickly, it's halfway done. It's not beta read so all mistakes are mine. Enjoy.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The party was as boring as it could be with almost all important people of their world here. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"My mask is suffocating me." Yubin said in low voice beside him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I told you to wear the other one." Lulu replied and they shaked their head in unison, laughing quitely. A commotion around the entry area breaks their little leg pulling moment. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Who that might be drawing so much attention?" Yubin says as he tries to sneak a look at the family emblem or catch a whisper. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh The Wangs are here." Someone in a eccentric yellow mask says beside as they walk past. Xiao Zhan chokes on his spit. <em>It can't be that, it's probably different,</em> he tells himself trying to take a deep breath. Everything feels stuffier than the moment before, he sips on his low alcohol cocktail trying to get hang of himself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He is in middle of trying to calm himself down when he hears a deep voice, quite far but all <em>too</em> clear to him for some reason. Xuan Lu squeezes his hand silently asking if he is okay, he just nods not wanting to worry her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You sure?" She asks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yeah. I think not getting a good sleep it getting to me." He deflects, well not really he is having problems sleeping, less than before but still there. He still haven't gotten <em>task is done</em> from Bào. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Do you want to go back?" Ming-ge asks from beside Yubin. <em>When did he got here? </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>"No, no. I'm alright." He is directed a <em>yeah, sure</em> look from everyone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I'll be alright. I'll just go take a breather." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You don't have to stay much longer. We have already met the hosts and some other people. We can handle rest. You can go back first." Ming-ge tells him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"If I don't feel better in a while, I'll go back." The group nods.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Where are the others anyway?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Must be her-" He tunes out the conversation. He is feeling weird, not like he felt in a long, <em>long</em>, time. His heart is beating too fast for his comfort and he thinks he just heard him. He shakes his head trying to get it straight. </p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>Was that his laugh?</em> He thinks looking left and right a bit hysterically as if <em>he</em> would <em>appear</em> if he looks just in time or <em>disappear</em> otherwise. <em>But he is already- </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>He stops the thought right there and loosens his tie in attempt to get more air, finishes his drink in one go thinking it would help. It doesn't. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"-anzhan" he snaps out when Xuan Lu shakes him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Are you sure you want to wait? You can go it would be ok here." She tells him. He nods agreeing, he doesn't think he can be here, doesn't know why it's all hitting him so hard right now.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I'll just go freshen up and then leave." She nods at him telling him to take care and text her as soon as he gets back to his place, he nods as he walks away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He finds Ji Li just around the corner before the washroom. The worried look in his eyes makes Xiao Zhan stop and assure him that he would be ok, he is leaving to rest and yes he will notify him once he gets back to his place. He is hit by a scent as he enters the washroom, <em>extremely familiar yet unfamiliar </em>at the same time. He walks out lightening quick head whipping quickly to check both ways and just sees a group of guys walking away and a couple more people. <em>Get a hold of yourself,</em> he tells himself and goes inside to wash his face. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Thankfully he didn't drink much so he can drive back by himself, maybe go <em>there</em> too. He takes a long forgotten road as he drives back. The area hasn't changed much since he was here, he observes. It's been almost three years, since he was last there. The key to his old apartment almost burns with his weight from where it's in his jacket pocket. He <em>wants</em> to go in, <em>wants</em> to see- </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>See what? The ruins of life you could have had? Or his laughing face that you can no longer hear? Or- </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Xiao Zhan covers his ears as tightly as he can, <em>trying</em> to stop those voices, <em>trying</em> to not hear them, <em>trying</em>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He breaths shakily, clutching the locket <em>he had gifted</em>, trying to feel less likely to loose his mind. He takes the water bottle, takes some sips. After he feels like he won't just get himself into an accident, he starts the car and drives off to his place. But not without one last look at his old apartment. Someday he will be strong enough to actually go in, he thinks as he speeds towards highway.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading. I'm Chenqing_Bichen on twt, come say hi.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much reading. I'll try to update as soon as possible. I'm Chenqing_Bichen on twt if you wanna talk.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>